1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact-absorbing member, for example, to an impact-absorbing member that absorbs an impact of a railway vehicle during a collision to reduce the impact applied to a passenger, a crew, and a railway vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the railway vehicle or monorail, an impact-absorbing member is provided in a front-back direction of a vehicle body. During the collision, the impact-absorbing member receives a collision impact to buckle a wall surface in a bellows manner, thereby absorbing collision energy. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-316642 discloses an impact-absorbing member in which the impact absorbers are buckled in the bellows manner during the collision by notching one of sides in a front end portion in a collision direction of the impact absorber formed by a hollow square material. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-326550 also discloses an impact-absorbing member in which plural impact absorbers are joined while positions of front end surfaces in the collision direction are displaced, and thereby shifting the time the impact absorber start crush during the collision.
However, in the conventional impact-absorbing member, sometimes the impact absorber bends in two from an intermediate portion and buckles into a V-shape during the collision, and there is a risk of insufficiently absorbing the impact. Further, in the impact-absorbing member disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-326550, because plural impact absorbers having different length and thicknesses are amounted on a vehicle body, unfortunately the structure becomes complicated to increase cost.